Fantasy Of The Lost Spirit
by TheOneWho'sNotUpdating
Summary: Sequel ro 'Everything He Wants' After the last batlle his spirit hasn't found his place.The only thing he can do is watch her and create little Fantasys...And some dreams of little Cherry Blossom... R&R Thank you! :


After the last battle Sasoris spirit hasn't found his place to stay. He traveled around looking for his place. He saw a lot of people as miserable as him self but something no, someone was puling him to go further. After few weeks he saw the gates… gates of Konoha the Leaf Village!

That someone started to pull him even harder. Sasori tried to resist but it was to strong. What he saw later shocked him greatly.

There She was. The girl who made him to in this state. The girl who caused this endless nightmare. To be just a mare spirit from whom he was before.

The pink haired girl was as beautiful as before if not more. The green eyed was sitting in a field with her friends , laughing at something that Kyuubi container has said…Her laugher…it sounds like little bells in the wind ,so light, so pure – innocent…

The puppeteer came further, step by step. When he was in a hand reach of her, he tried to touch the medic-nins face, but it was just not impossible. His hand went through her, it caused her to shiver and the blond boy to put his arm around her shoulder…

Sasori glared at the blond and wanted to rip his throat out for touching his girl but…

The read head stepped back few steps and felt that the force is pulling him back… Pulling to be near the pink haired girl, who captivated his mind…Again…

He followed her around all day and there were a lot of moments when he wanted to kill the other guys who were giving his Sakura the Looks…

Sasori have never seen anyone working so hard and just for what? To get a traitor and an ex-member of Team7 and as he learned a lover of Sakura too…Something at that moment sent shock through his body-spirit…Jealousy…

He didn't understand how can someone leave such an beautiful and strong person like her…And that someone was Uchiha Sasuke. First thought that came to him was 'Did all Uchihas had problems?'. This thought made him smirk…

Just then he saw that he and Sakura came at some house – her house. It wasn't big. Living room, kitchen, bathroom, guest room and master room.

Night came and the pink haired girl fell asleep in her warm and welcoming bed. Sasori sat there and looked at her. A lot of thoughts where in his mind, but left just the ones he liked…something like this:

'_He pulled her on a bed with red and black silk sheets, he trailed butterfly kisses from her rosy lips to her neck, where he sucked kissed and nibbled till there were a red mark. He heard her moan and that made him smirk. He pulled away from her neck – near her ear:_

"_I am going to make you __mine__ Sakura" Sasori whispered huskily._

"_Sasori" She whisperedwith a red blush on her face._

"_There's nothing to be embarrassed my little doll" This made Sakura to blush more if possible and him to chuckle…'_

Sakura stirred in her bed and moaned something, but Sasori didn't understand and went back to his Fantasy…

'_They where again kissing but this time with all the passion they both had for each other. Sasori nibbled on his lovers lips asking for an entrance… Sakura opened her mouth and let his tongue to enter – to taste her…And that's what he did…The red haired tasted every bit of her mouth…Cherry's - that's what the taste of Cherry Blossoms delicious caverns…_

_Sasori left her lips and Sakura made a moan of protest…This made only him to chuckle and naturally more aroused…He took of her clothes: shirt, skirt, shorts, boots, chest bindings…only left the panties but with the thought that they will have to go later._

_Her clothes where all around the room, Sasori just smirked, but this one smirk was filled with more wanting. He bent down and took one of her hardened nipples to his mouth with the other one he played between his fingers…He sucked and bitted but not painfully which made Sakura moan and put her hand in his flaming red hair._

_He played like this for a while till he got bored, the puppeteer stood up and took of his clothes in front of blushing green eyed girl, which looked at him with eyes filled with wanting and…Love…_

_That what he wanted to see- Love…He will make her the happiest women if just she will let him…_

_Sakura examined his body and with each look she blushed much deeper red. Sasori smirked and lazily in a cat like manner climbed back on her. He kissed her and soon-to-be-his-women- forever gave him permission to her sweet mouth instantly._

_The medic-nin let her hand travel from his red hair to his back. She circled there around then slipped her hand to his chest which made Sasori groan in pleasure…'_

Sakura moaned again this time louder and trashed her head to other side. This made Sasori to lift his eyebrow. When he didn't heard anything again he went back to his Fantasy.

'_Sasori left her lips and trailed a trail of kisses to her neck where he sucked on his red mark he made earlier, this made Sakura moan louder. He trailed wet kisses thru her breast valley, then below…When he reached her belly button he circled it around, Sakura giggled:_

"_That tickles Sasori-kun" Sakura giggled again, Sasori smiled softly near her skin which leaded her to giggle again._

_Sasori muttered something ad trailed down with the kisses, but stopped when he reached her panties. He grunted and took them off. He traced her inner thigh…_

"_You're going to like this __My__ little doll" Muttered Sasori._

_He bent down and traced her inner lips with his finder. Sakura bitted on her lip to keep herself from moaning-screaming out loud…_

_He sliped his tongue out and gently licked her folds, tasting her. Then he slowly putted one of his finger in side of her. She moaned loudly grabbing silk sheets on the bed. Sasori to move his finger inside of her slowly, pleased to feel her wetness…_

"_Mmm…Sasori-kun" She moaned loudly._

_He putted another finger and then third making sure not to hurt her and started to move them slowly in and out. Green eyed girl tried to stop herself trusting to his fingers…_

"_Come for me…Come for me __My__ little doll without strings…"_

"_Sa…-_

-…sori-kun" Sakura moan out loudly this took the mentioned men by surprise… he looked at her wide eyes.. 'What that supposed to mean?' this question was in his mind. He looked at her more closely and saw her sweating, blushing and still panting from whatever dream she just had…

Then realization sunk in to him…He doesn't need to have a body to make her his, or to make her feel pleasure…

All the spirits Fantasies are the pink haired beauties dreams… He smirked, chuckled and went back to his Fantasy and hers Dream…

After all he will keep his women's mind busy…

**Hello!!!!Um.. sorry it took me sooooo long to put ****anything**** in here…been kind of busy…summer…birthday…and all…hehe…**

**Anyway…This is like a sequel to 'Everything He Wants'**

**I been sad that I had to kill Sasori (again) so I made something for it **

**I hope you guys like it…**

**Right now I have another story in my mind…hmmm…..**

**Ergh…right…Thanks for reading and Please Review…it makes me happy!!!!! ******

**Kira**


End file.
